A Cup of Coffee, Darling?
by A Wish On A Star
Summary: Nagihiko works at a coffee shop…and Rima loves the cappuccino there. "Did it hurt?" "Huh?" "When you fell from heaven, because you are an angel," "...Jesus Christ,"


**A story I wrote because I was inspired by another story that I read.  
><strong>

**This actually took a long time to write because I had to look up the cheesy pick up lines.**

**Anyways, Review and Enjoy! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Cup of Coffee, Darling?<strong>

It was a nice and warm sunny day, Rima was sitting at her favourite coffee shop while drinking her delicious cappuccino.

"Um, excuse me…"

A petite blonde looked up to face the infamous waiter that was known for his charming personality and long purple hair.

"What,"

"Did it hurt?"

"Huh?"

"When you fell from heaven, because you are an angel,"

"…Jesus Christ,"

* * *

><p>"I love your clothes,"<p>

"…Thank you?"

"But it would look so much better on the floor,"

"…"

"…"

SMACK.

"My! Already a love mark? I'm stunned!"

* * *

><p>Rima hated him.<p>

But loved the cappuccino there.

So she had no choice but to go there everyday…and see _him._

"Cappuccino, right?" He winked before walking off.

"Wait,"

The purple haired boy turned around, his big deep brown eyes shining with excitement.

"Yes?"

"Listen, girly boy,"

"Hmm…I love the nickname you gave me, but I prefer Nagihiko,"

Rima glared at Nagihiko for a few minutes but sighed.

"Why are you doing this to me," She sighed.

"Because I like you,"

Her eyes widened in shock, but composed herself in a speed of light.

"…And?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"No,"

"That was cold,"

"Do you even know my name?"

"No,"

"…"

"…"

"What is your name?"

"If I tell you, would you stop bugging me?"

"No,"

"…"

"…"

Nagihiko handed Rima her cappuccino.

But held onto it.

"Tell me your name and I'll let go of your coffee,"

"…."

"Rima,"

Nagihiko smirked and dropped his hand from the cappuccino.

"…And, remember this, I will, win you over," He winked once again as Rima rushed out the door with her cappuccino.

* * *

><p>"Are you busy tonight at 3:00 am?"<p>

"Yes,"

"Oh,"

"…"

"…"

"How about 4:00 am than?"

"Why, Nagihiko, _why?_"

* * *

><p>"Hello, Cupid called,"<p>

Rima looked up, once again to face the charming devil.

"Why,"

"He said you need to return my heart,"

"Just give me the cappuccino,"

* * *

><p>"It's my birthday! How about a birthday kiss!"<p>

"…Is it really your birthday?"

"No,"

"…"

"But how about a kiss anyways?"

"I'm outta here,"

* * *

><p>Today was different than the usual, instead of saying another one of those awful pick up lines, Nagihiko grabbed Rima's hand and drew a line on it.<p>

"This is a really big river," He said while pointing at the line.

Rima looked up at Nagihiko like he was mental.

"And this is a bunny," Nagihiko drew a small bunny on one side of the line.

"The bunny needs to cross the river to go to the other side," He stated.

"Why can't it just go across?"

"Because it'll drown,"

"…"

Nagihiko was still holding onto Rima's hand while she brainstormed ideas to make the bunny cross the river but failed every single one of them.

"I give up; tell me, how does the bunny get across?"

Nagihiko made a really cute puppy face as he looked at Rima.

"I don't know, I just wanted to hold your hand,"

* * *

><p>"Can I take your picture?"<p>

"…Why?"

"Because I want Santa to know exactly what I want for Christmas,"

"God, what did I ever do to you?"

* * *

><p>Rima walked up to a tall girl with long blonde hair tied in pigtails.<p>

"I need help."

She looked up uninterested but stopped when she saw the stern expression on the blonde girl's face.

"What may be the problem?"

"This guy…he won't stop bugging me!"

"Oh, you mean the guy that works at the coffee shop?"

"Yeah,"

"Is he cute?"

"Well…he sort of is…I-I mean, this isn't a time for this!"

"Well, you aren't going to get any answers from me!"

Rima stared at her.

"Thanks a lot for your help, Utau,"

* * *

><p>Nagihiko again came up to Rima with a smile but she stopped him by starting the conversation.<p>

"You know…I have a boyfriend,"

He looked unconvinced and still had that smirk on.

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Could you…describe him for me?"

Now it was Rima's turn to panic.

"Uhh…he has….brown hair."

"Brown hair," He repeated.

"And….green eyes,"

Nagihiko nodded but Rima could tell that he was trying his best not to laugh.

"And he likes….Ramen-yeah! He loves Ramen!"

Now Nagihiko was practically rolling on the ground laughing.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, sorry, so…when will I see this _boyfriend _of yours?"

"Uhh…."

Nagihiko waited patiently, he lifted one eyebrow but his lips contained a trace of a smile.

"T-tomorrow!"

"I'll be waiting then."

* * *

><p>"H-hey Utau,"<p>

Rima tapped the violet eyed girl as she looked suspiciously at the blonde girl.

"I have a very, very, very small favour to ask,"

Utau waited for her to continue.

"O-oh and I love how you did your hair!"

"What did you do, Rima,"

Rima whistled innocently as she looked around nervously.

"I-"

"Just tell me,"

"Uhh…you know that guy…at the coffee shop?"

Utau nodded.

"I kind of told him that Kukai was my boyfriend,"

Utau dropped the coke she was holding onto and looked at Rima as if she just ate her boots.

"You told a guy, that _my _boyfriend was _your _boyfriend?"

"Please, just please let me take Kukai to the coffee shop and pretend that he is my boyfriend for a day!"

She sighed but nodded, Rima never pleaded anyone, and when she did, it meant that she needed the help desperately, and Utau could already imagine what kind of plans Rima would have had for her if she rejected.

* * *

><p>Today, Rima walked hand in hand with Kukai to the coffee shop,Nagihiko was sitting lazily at one of the tables with a bunch of girls around him.<p>

Rima gritted her teeth at this but pushed that strange feeling down; she lead Kukai to a table then sat down, when the long haired boy saw the girl and the tall tanned boy holding hands, he lifted a eyebrow but pushed the fawning girls off him and walked to the 'couple'

"Hello," Nagihiko smiled as he wrote down '1 Cappuccino' with out even asking her.

"I would like a cappuccino…and a..."

"Hot chocolate," Kukai finished for her; Nagihiko snorted.

"Shut up. Hot chocolate is very…manly," Rima stuttered.

He simple smiled as he walked off and came back soon after with a hot chocolate in one hand and a cappuccino in the other.

Rima smirked and took the cappuccino from his hand but froze when she saw the note attached to it.

_I'm not even close to giving up, CALL ME! 000 – 000 – 000 – Nagi ;)  
><em>

He winked before walking off.

* * *

><p>"Your lips look a little cold, how about I warm it up for you?"<p>

"NO."

* * *

><p>"If I followed you home, will you keep me?"<p>

"I'm _this,_ this close to calling the cops on you,"

Rima growled at him but Nagihiko just smiled again and handed her the cappuccino she had been waiting for.

"Hey Rima,"

"_What,"_

"I lost my number,"

"…And?"

"So, can I have yours?"

"Once again, NO!"

* * *

><p>"I just ate some skittles, would you like to taste the rainbow-"<p>

Nagihiko was interrupted by Rima.

"I have a boyfriend,"

"Well, I asked a friend of a friend of his friend and her boyfriend if a cute chibi blonde had a boyfriend and sources told me that you don't,"

"…."

"…."

"Have you been _stalking _me?"

"Here's your cappuccino."

* * *

><p>Nagihiko came up to Rima with a rose.<p>

"Hello,"

"What,"

He held out the rose to Rima.

"I just wanted to show this rose how beautiful you were,"

Rima flushed bright red.

* * *

><p>"Have I died and went to heaven or are you just a low flying angel-"<p>

Rima slammed her hand on Nagihiko's mouth.

"_Yes,"_

"Huh?"

"I'll go out with you,"

Nagihiko blinked in surprise.

"R-really?" He stuttered, and Rima smirked.

"You don't want me to?"

Nagihiko stopped his hyperventilating and grabbed Rima by the shoulder and kissed her on the lips.

"Baby, do you have a map, cause I'm lost in your eyes,"

Rima slammed her forehead to his chin.

"Seriously, shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>Extra.<strong>

"Dude, I told you it will work," A blue haired man nudged Nagihiko in the arm.

The purple haired man simply sinked deeper into his seat as he looked sideways before whispering.

"I still can't believe it worked,"

Ikuto laughed.

"Duh, girls love it when a hot guy shows affection to them,"

"Yeah, but not in a cheesy way."

Ikuto sighed.

"Still so naive,"

Nagihiko glared jokingly at the tall man until he flicked him on the forehead.

"Can I have the book back?"

"Ok,"

Nagihiko handed Ikuto a small blue book, it had big red letters printed on it that said "400 cheesy lines to make a girl like you"

"But hey, if it wasn't for my help, your 4 year crush would have never noticed you!"

"Yeah...I guess so."

Ikuto smirked as he threw another book at him.

Nagihiko turned bright red as Ikuto quickly fled away.

"Later, I have to stalk a cute strawberry now,"

The book was left alone on a chair since Nagihiko left it there.

_"How to Use a Condom by. Ikuto Tsukiyomi"_

* * *

><p><strong>Nagihiko is hanging out with Ikuto too much...<strong>

**Anyways...Love it? Hate it? Please Review!**


End file.
